How Tot Watchers Should Have Ended
Synopsis What if Tom and Jerry did not save the baby. Characters *Tom *Jerry *Jeannie *George and Joan's Baby *Superman *The Policeman *Wonder Woman *Batgirl *Supergirl *Amanda Waller *Bugs Bunny *Daffy Duck Transcript *(We open with Jerry stopped) *'Jerry': Wait, Tom. *'Tom': What, Jerry? *'Jerry': There's a baby in that carriage. *'Tom': It's it in there? *'Jerry': Yes. *'Tom': Oh, right. Maybe we should stay away. *'Jerry': Agreed. *(Tom and Jerry walks away) *(Cue title: How Tot Watchers Should Have Ended) *(Fast forward to Jeannie hits Tom with a broom) *'Jeannie': Scat you, bad cat! *(Tom shoots Jeannie in the head) *'Tom': Nope. *(Fast forward to Jeannie hits Tom with a broom again) *'Jeannie': Scat you, bad cat! *(Tom runs away) *'Jeannie': (Notices a grape soda) Huh? What's this grape soda doing out here? (Grabs the Grape Soda and opens it) Oh, well. I'm thirsty. *(Jeannie drinking the grape soda) *'Jeannie': Hmm. Hey, wait a second. What kind a grape soda is that? (Peels the grape soda sign is poison) Oh, right. That's poison. I should've known. *(Cue Jeannie dying) *(Cut to Tom and Jerry) *'Tom': Haha! Looks like YOU did not check what inside that soda. That was easy. *'Jerry': Mm-hmmmm. *(Fast forward to Jeannie is still talking to a phone) *'Jeannie': (Gasps) Oh, that's right. I saw him in a drive in swell show kid, huh? *(Tom arrives with a pie) *'Tom': Hey, Jeannie, want a pie? *'Jeannie': Yeah!! Oof! *'Tom': cake in Jeannie's face snickers You can't beat the classics! *'Jeannie': Mmm... I'll say. *(OR...) *'Jeannie': (Gasps) Oh, that's right. I saw him in a drive in swell show kid, huh? *(Tom chops Jeannie's head off) *'Jeannie's Head': Well look at that girl, running around like a teenage girl with her head... wait a minute. *(Fast forward to Jeannie is still talking to a phone again) *'Jeannie': Yeah, it's that darn cat again. Yeah. If I could get a passing grade in Algebra? Oh, I hate Algebra. Gosh, whoever thought that stuff up? (Notices a fortune cookie) What's this? (Picks up the fortune cookie) She who read this fortune shall explode. What explode? *(Jeannie explodes and dies) *(Cut to Tom and Jerry) *'Tom and Jerry': (laughs quietly) *(Fast forward to Tom and Jerry arrived at the Construction Site of the 200th floor building, The Chicago Spire) *'Tom': We've gotta save that baby. *'Superman': (carrying George and Joan's Baby) No need. I have successfully got the baby. *'Jerry': Superman. You're here. *'Superman': Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be? *'Tom': Never mind. Say can we help you to return that baby to George and Joan's house? *'Superman': Sure. *(Fast forward.) *(But this is really how it Should have ended...) *(Tom and Jerry arrive holding the baby and Jeannie grabs the baby. Tom and Jerry try to escape but the Police Officer grab them) *'Police Officer': Gotcha ya, baby nappers. *(Suddenly, Wonder Woman, Batgirl and Supergirl arrives) *'Wonder Woman': Not so fast, officer! Tom and Jerry didn't kidnapped the baby. *'Police Officer': What? Then, who did? *'Batgirl': It was Cheetah and Catwoman. Their are the real baby nappers. *'Jeannie': That's not true! That never happened. *'Supergirl': Actually, it's true. Here. *(Wonder Woman, Batgirl and Supergirl shows Police Officer and Jeannie a photos of Cheetah and Catwoman kidnapping a baby) *'Jeannie': Oh, never mind. *'Police Officer': So it was Cheetah and Catwoman the ones who stole a baby. *'Wonder Woman': Exactly. You better let Tom and Jerry go, Officer. *'Police Officer': Of course, Wonder Woman, I am so sorry. *(Police Officer letting Tom and Jerry go) *'Police Officer': Sorry about the misunderstanding, you two. *'Tom and Jerry': Don't worry about it. *'Police Officer': I gotta go. We've gotta find real baby nappers, Cheetah and Catwoman. *(Police Officer walks away) *'Supergirl': Good luck. *'Jeannie': So, Cheetah and Catwoman's the baby nappers. Gee, you think you know a girls. *'Wonder Woman': That's right. Don't worry, you've been transferred to a different school? *'Jeannie': Really? What kind? *'Wonder Woman': You'll see. *(Cue them taking Jeannie to Amanda Waller in Super Hero High.) *'Amanda Waller': Hello, Jeannie. My name is Amanda Waller. Welcome to Super Hero High. *(Jeannie smiles. Cut to the Heroes Lounge. Tom and Jerry finishes their story.) *'Tom': And that's how we clear our names. Thanks to Wonder Woman, Batgirl and Supergirl. *'Bugs Bunny': Wow. You guys got help from Wonder Woman, Batgirl and Supergirl. *'Tom': That's right, Bugs. *'Daffy Duck': So what happened to Jeannie? *'Jerry': Oh, her. She enrolled in Super Hero High. *'Bugs Bunny': Are you sure? *'Tom': Yes. *'Bugs Bunny': Oh. So then what happened to Cheetah and Catwoman? *'Tom': Oh, them. Their in jail for kidnapping the baby. *'Bugs Bunny': Oh, okay. *'Tom': I wonder where Jeannie is? *'Battle Girl': (walking in) I'm right here. *'Daffy Duck': Who is that girl? *'Battle Girl': It's me, Jeannie. *'Tom': Why are you supposed to be? *'Battle Girl': Why, I'm Battle Girl. *'Jerry': What's your story? *'Battle Girl': Well, I apparently had a lot of money and could make me lots of really cool gadgets. *'Tom': What's yours? *'Battle Girl': My Battle Girl suit and my mask. My weapons are rocket boots and battle gauntlets. *'Bugs Bunny': You've been transferred to a different high school to Super Hero High? *'Tom': Didn't you hit me on the head? *'Battle Girl': Yeah, sorry. But, we're cool are we? *'Tom': Yeah, we're cool. *'Jerry': Say, Battle Girl, maybe if you, Wonder Woman and friends to find recruits to join Super Hero High. *'Battle Girl': Okay, what kind? *'Tom': Your old friends, Mike, Gary and Jane. Maybe you girls should recruit them to join Super Hero High. *'Wonder Woman': That's a great idea, Tom. *'Batgirl': We can work with that. *'Supergirl': Agreed! *'Battle Girl': That might work. Let's do this. *(The End) Trivia *Jeannie is enrolled in Super Hero High and she became Battle Girl. Category:Tom and Jerry Category:Crossovers Category:Alternate Endings